Girl Got Game
by marmaroth
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is a girl, and the consequences ripple throughout the high school football world. Obviously fem!Sena. Pairing undecided. Drabble series. Pen name formerly nagashinokuro
1. how to catch a runningback: escape

**_girl got game_**

**how to catch a runningback: escape**

* * *

Girls were scary.

Sena didn't have the best grades in the world, and her strength left something to be desired, and she really wasn't that pretty either. Shopping and makeup and fashion and boys were all subjects completely outside her realm of understanding. To top it all off, she was shy, quiet, and a pushover, which made her an easy target.

Sena sometimes wished she'd been born a boy.

As a child, she was often teased by boys for being clumsy and bad at sports. Later, the teasing grew more lenient and little Sena began to have hope that she would make friends.

That was before she walked into class one day and saw the Japanese kanji for _die_ scrawled on her desk.

A group of girls in the back of the room looked oddly smug that day, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who did it. Mamori-nee-san wanted to report it to the teacher immediately, but Sena begged her not to say anything, thinking that if she just ignored it, it would go away.

It got worse.

Tacks in her shoes, throwing away her pencil case, ripping pages out of her textbook, stealing her homework—the problem got bigger and bigger until Sena finally stopped telling Mamori-nee-san what was going on. The older girl was still suspicious, but because Sena wasn't saying anything and she was in a different class, she couldn't do anything about it.

Riku had helped. He had protected her and taught her everything he knew, and her being with him provided a brief, sweet respite. But then he had left.

That was when the attacks became confrontational.

"Listen up, stupid Sena," they said with sickly sweet voices, "if you listen to what we tell you, and you do what we tell you to, then maybe we'll leave you alone. Yeah? Do you get it, stupid Sena?"

She got it.

Buying them food (often with her own money), making excuses for them to the teacher when they skipped class, carrying their bags—they were much nicer to her when she did what she was told. But it was a sickly sweet nice, like poisoned honey, and she knew it wouldn't last.

Her mother was worried; she knew something was wrong but couldn't pinpoint it. Sena came home with a bruised cheek one night and told her she had fallen on the stairs. It was such an obvious lie that Sena looked guilty for telling such a lie, but her mother let it go, thinking that Sena would tell her in her own time.

Her father was busy with work. He made it a point to spend time with his daughter, but noticed only that she was a little introverted, and tried to get her to open up a little.

The teachers noticed nothing.

Girls were scary, Sena decided as a child. No, not scary, they were _terrifying._

When boys fought, they knew not to hit below the belt. When girls fought, they tore hair and scratched and bit through the skin. When a boy didn't like another boy, he went straight out with "I don't like you" and that was the end of it. Girls, on the other hand, would go to any means necessary to make your life a living hell.

The only girl Sena had never been afraid of was Mamori-nee-chan, because Mamori-nee-chan was really, really nice. But she knew that even Mamori-nee-chan could go crazy when she was mad.

* * *

The day before middle school graduation, a few of the girls who had been Sena's tormentors cornered her in an empty classroom.

"So we're graduating now, huh?"

"Isn't that sad? Say it's sad, stupid Sena."

"…it's sad…"

"What was that?" Slap. "Speak _up_ stupid Sena, I can't _hear_ you."

"I-it's sad."

"Right, isn't it? So because it's so sad, we've decided to give you a _present_, stupid Sena."

"Yeah, a really good present."

"We don't want you to go off to high school and just _forget_ about us, right?"

"We've been together so long, that would just be _mean_, right Sena?"

"Really mean."

"So, we'll give you a present! You'll definitely like it a lot. Guess what these are, stupid Sena?"

"U-Um, scissors?"

"That's right, stupid Sena." _Snip. _A cry of surprise. A push. "Shut up, Sena, it's really rude when I'm trying to give you a present. Stay still. I don't want to cut you by _accident_."

"W-Wha—" _Snip. Snip. Snip._

"There. Doesn't that look better, stupid Sena? I think you look _so _much better."

"Yeah, that stupid hair of yours has been bugging me forever."

"It looks so much better now. Here's a mirror, see?"

A pause.

"Well, we're done here, Sena."

Slap. "Say thank you to us."

"Th-Thank you…."

"You're so _welcome_, Sena."

"Well, we're going now. We have some shopping to do, don't we, girls?"

"Right. Bye-_bye_ Sena! Maybe we'll see each other around sometime!"

Sena stood motionlessly as the three girls bounced out of the classroom, giggling. After they left, she slowly reached up and fingered the choppy ends of her hair.

_Mamori-nee-chan liked my hair_, she thought. _She'll be so disappointed…_

Sena sank down on her knees.

* * *

"What's your number, Sena?"

"Ah, um, twenty-one."

"Twenty-one, twenty-one, twenty-one…ah! It's on the list! You made it, Sena, you made it!"

"I…I did?" Sena felt disbelief growing inside her, like beautiful blinding sunshine. "I made it…I made it! I made it!"

Sena felt lighter than she had ever been, as the weight of ten years of torture fell off of her shoulders. It was over. It was all over. She knew for sure that her tormenters were going to a different school, because they had been bragging about it in class, and now she would be free, _free._

"Sena, you're crying."

"Eh?" Sena reached up and felt moisture on her cheek. "Ah, you're right—Mamori-nee-chan, you're crying too."

"Eh?" Mamori made an identical gesture. "Huh, you're right."

They stared at each other.

Then they started laughing and crying and jumping up and down all at once, while the students and parents around them slowly backed away, completely bewildered.

* * *

"What about that guy, Hiruma?"

"Are you fucking blind, fatty? That's a girl, she's wearing a fucking skirt. And hell no, that annoying woman from the disciplinary committee is right next to her." The skinny boy kicked the big one in the shin. "What're you waiting for? Look for the next target, fucking fatty!"

"O-Okay, okay!"

As the big one frantically scanned the crowd, he failed to see his companion give the girl with the choppy brown hair a second glance.

* * *

**A/N: This has actually been sitting around in my files for a while...it's a lot longer than this but I decided to break it up and make it a drabble series instead of a long multi-chapter fic, just to try out a new style. **

**I realize that there are lots of fem!Sena fics out there, but I really wanted to give this a shot-from the perspective of "what would female bullying be like" instead of "REVERSE HAREM YEAAAHH."**

**The answer is...things would be a lot worse. Probably. From what I've seen, female bullies tend to be a lot more cruel. So this, among other things, will definitely play into the rest of the plot.**

**Will update depending on reader response. ...or not...**


	2. how to catch a runningback: protection

**_girl got game_**

**how to catch a runningback: protection**

* * *

Mamori Anezaki absolutely loved Sena Kobayakawa.

No, not in _that_ way, of course. Sena was the little sister Mamori had never had and the daughter Mamori hoped to have in the future, both combined into one adorable being. Mamori firmly believed that it was her duty to protect Sena from bad influences, at all costs. It had been difficult when they were in different schools, but now that Sena was much closer to her and she was a member of the disciplinary committee (solely for the purpose of protecting Sena, of course), she would definitely succeed!

But her job would be extremely difficult. After all, Sena was the most adorable thing in Japan—no, in the world—and high school was full of depraved perverts and jerks and playboys, and corrupt adults and, and, and just thinking about it made Mamori _shudder._

But even all of those evils could be easily taken care of. Sena could be safe…

Except for one thing.

"Sena, listen to me carefully," Mamori said, gripping her little sister/best friend by the shoulders and looking her firmly in the eyes. "I want you to make friends here. But there's one person you absolutely, absolutely have to avoid!"

"Eh?"

"His name," Mamori took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "is _Hiruma_. He's a complete _devil_. They say that when you look into his eyes, you will be reduced to nothing but bones."

She half-expected Sena to burst into a terrified scream—after all, she never could handle horror movies. But instead, Sena looked oddly contemplative.

"Is—Is he really that bad, Mamori-nee-chan?"

Mamori was caught off-guard but quickly recovered. "Of course he is! I've met him personally so I should know!" She quickly began listing off all of Hiruma's bad points (there were quite a few). "He's manipulative, has no regard for the school rules, he smokes, he threatens people and blackmails them, even the teachers are terrified of him, he carries around _firearms_…" Her voice dropped again. "Just trust your Mamori-nee-chan. Promise me, Sena. Promise me you won't go near him!"

Sena still looked uncertain, but her face was pale after Mamori's description. "I-I promise, Mamori-nee-chan."

"Good," said the older girl, relieved. "Now, go to class, Sena. And remember to try to make friends. I'm rooting for you!"

Mamori couldn't have known, of course, that if one spoke of the devil, he would appear. So she couldn't have known that when Sena turned the corner, she walked smack into a scary-looking blonde blowing bubbles with pink gum.

"Watch where you're going, fucking girly," he said, although it sounded less malicious and more absent-minded.

"Y-Yes, sorry!"

Yoichi Hiruma watched her run down the hall, feeling as though he were forgetting something. _Looks familiar…_ he shrugged and his bubble popped. _Eh, whatever._

* * *

**A/N: The reason why this fic will be updated more frequently than the others is because I've already written like 8 chapters of it...like I said I originally wrote them as one loooong chapter but decided to break it up into a drabble series.**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed~! ****Special thanks to amand for the bullying references-I'll definitely use those.**


	3. how to catch a runningback: bait

_**girl got**** game**_

**how to catch a runningback:** **bait**

* * *

It_ sat in her hands, cold and silver and a little bit mocking. She stared at it. "A cell phone?"_

_Her mother beamed. "That's right, Sena-chan! You're a teenager now, and I realized that you need a good way to contact your friends. A lot of teenagers have them now, don't they? This way it'll be easier for you to keep in touch, especially since you'll be graduating and going to different high schools. I'm sure you have lots of numbers to enter!"_

_Sena said nothing. Her father prodded her. "Well? Aren't you going to say thank you?"_

"Aren't you going to say _thank_ you, Sena? We went into all this trouble just for you, you know?"

"…_thank you. I really like it. Thank you."_

_Sena went back to her room, the new cell phone cold and heavy in her hands._

_She couldn't tell her parents that she would have no numbers to enter…_

The three stooges had taken her cell phone. Her precious cell phone, which she had never thought could be precious but was now worth to her its weight in gold. It had only two numbers in it but it was the emptiness that gave her hope, because maybe she could fill that emptiness up someday. Maybe, just maybe—but there would be nothing to fill up once they took it.

So she jumped up with a force she hadn't known she had, wretched it from them, and then ran as fast as she could.

"Hey! Shit, she's getting away!"

_No! I won't let you! These are my…_

She screwed her eyes shut as she dove into the unaware crowds. She thought of Mamori-nee-san, and Kurita with his beaming face, and the empty digital phone book waiting to be filled.

…_friends!_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Ah well. Quick updates should make up for chapter length.**

**Thank you for your reviews! Um, as to why I decided to make this a drabble series...I kinda answered that question in the first chapter but just to make it clearer, I wanted to try writing a drabble series that actually had a plot...I figured it might make it easier to update if I didn't have to write a really long, coherent story that included every detail. It also occurred to me that my style is a little more drabble-y anyway...and that I use breaks and jump scenes a lot...**

**I hope that was actually clear. XD**


	4. how to catch a runningback: discovery

**_girl got game_**

**how to catch a runningback: discovery**

* * *

Hiruma was in a bad mood. He'd spent the entire past week trying to get new members, only for Kurita to turn up the day before, blubbering about the lack of recruits.

Hiruma _hated_ wasted effort.

He had also run out of gum and cigarettes.

So he'd called up a sla—_acquaintance_, gotten some cash, and then gone to the grocery store to feed his addictions. Now he walked out, half-content, blowing bubbles and planning insidious schemes and generally terrifying passersby.

"Hiii!"

"Eh?" Hiruma looked up (his eyes happened to meet those of a man in a suit, who promptly fainted) and searched the crowd. "Oh, it's that girl."

She was looking rather terrified. Actually, she'd looked pretty terrified when he had first seen her, when she had been about to check the list of Deimon freshmen. Hiruma usually liked terror, especially when it was caused by him, but this girl (_some girl_, he mentally scoffed, _can't blame fucking fatass for thinking she was a guy_) obviously hadn't spotted him yet. That bugged him.

The only truly terrifying thing in Deimon should have been _him._

As he watched, the brunette's eyes darted frantically through the crowd, and then she bent her legs in a position that looked eerily familiar.

Hiruma's eyebrows rose.

A group of boys suddenly appeared around the corner, yelling some indiscriminate things he didn't bother trying to pick up on. One of them leaned forward to grab her…

…and then she was gone.

Hiruma's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

No, that wasn't it, she wasn't gone—the wind that practically knocked Hiruma off his feet testified to that. She had _run._ Hiruma stopped and froze and gaped like an idiot, his gum actually falling out of his mouth, as he stared after her form, time seemed to freeze for him as he watched her, she looked light, lighter than air, and she ran effortlessly as if she had been doing it her whole life, as if she were _flying_.

(It quite literally took Hiruma's breath away…although it would be much later when he finally realized why that was.)

Her style, her running position and her footwork and that carry—

Hiruma hurried after her, an irrepressible, maniacal grin rising to his face.

(Several more people around him fainted.)

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I skipped the part where she actually met Kurita...why? Because I didn't want to write it. **

**Also, to answer some questions...no, I don't have an updating schedule. I just update whenever I feel like it. Which can either be good or bad, depending on whether I have inspiration.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! (Wow, 21 already...and over 40 faves and alerts...)**


	5. how to catch a runningback: capture

**_girl got game_**

**how to catch a runningback: capture**

* * *

"You're joining the fucking American football team."

Sena blinked and stared at this strange apparition who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. No, she'd seen him before, hadn't she? Spiky blond hair, bubble gum, piercings, sharp ears that made him look like some kind of demented elf, and—was that an AK-47?

She swallowed. "U-Um," she said timidly, "C-Come again?"

He was grinning maniacally. That couldn't be a good sign. "You fucking deaf, shrimp? You're joining the fucking American football team."

She blinked again. It didn't seem to be a question. "U-Um, yes, I'm the s-secretary."

This time, the grin slipped off his face a little; evidently this was news to him. He coughed and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "that fucking fatty" before the grin reappeared, full force. "_No, _dumbass, you're gonna be playing on the fucking _team_."

This time she was lost for words. This strange person, a twisted mixture between a delinquent, a psycho and one of Santa's helpers, had marched up to her without any warning (in the middle of class, no less) and decided that she was going to _what?_

He gave her about five seconds before he lost patience and grabbed her by the collar. "C'mon, fucking girly, we're going to the fucking clubroom!"

"I—wait, no, who—p-please wait, I—" Sena could be heard protesting weakly as she was dragged out of her classroom and down the hall.

The teacher promptly shut the door behind them.

"That never happened," he said, and everyone else nodded furiously.

(And if Sena Kobayakawa's parents came calling, wanting to know what had happened to their daughter, well, they would simply be told that no force on Earth could possibly bring her back.)

Meanwhile, the strange blond boy pulled Sena all the way to the clubroom, bound and gagged her, and proceeded to hang her from the ceiling like an animal waiting to be roasted. And from the look in his eyes, she was going to be his main course.

Thus, her fate was sealed.


	6. how to tame a runningback: conditioning

**_girl got game_**

**how to tame a runningback: conditioning**

* * *

Hiruma seemed to like dragging Sena around.

She didn't know if it was because she was light, or a pushover, or maybe he thought she was constantly looking for an opportunity to run away (which she was), or maybe he just got a kick out of towing her around like a rag doll. But the point was that he _really_ liked dragging her around. The fact that it was painful for her had probably never crossed his mind as he first dragged her out of the clubhouse, and then across the football field, and then planted her firmly in front of a painted white line.

Like a rag doll.

"With your speed, you could break the 5-second barrier, fucking girly," Hiruma told her with a maniacal grin. "Stay there until I tell you to run. And then I want you to fucking _run_, got it?"

She nodded rapidly. He laughed—_ke ke_ _ke_, which she had quickly learned was his trademark—and then practically _skipped_ to the other end of the field. Forty yards away.

_Eh? I can't hear him from there_, she thought, as he turned back around to face her and Kurita began looking anticipant and the bazooka magically appeared into his hands.

"Wait, wha—"

He was mouthing words. _Ready—set—_

"Ya-HA!"

And then the bazooka was off KABLAM and so was she.

5.0 seconds.

Not good enough, the look in his eyes told her.

She felt terrible for disappointing him, although she wasn't even sure _why_, because he was really really scary and Mamori-nee-san had called him a devil and _he_ was the one who had dragged her here in the first place, she never _said_ she could break the 5-second barrier did she, so why did she have that sinking feeling in her stomach as he popped open his bag of dog treats and slipped one down her back?

…wait, what?

And then he screamed.

"CEREBEROS!"

And then she ran. Again. But also not again.

Like the wind. Like her very life depended on it. Because _ohmyGod_ Hiruma's dog was at least _three times_ as scary as Hiruma himself, a gigantic wolf-like-thing with a huge spiked collar and she didn't even know where Hiruma found a dog like that and she really didn't _want_ to know. She ran _terrified _and _screaming_ from the beast from hell snapping at her heels. Hiruma simply stood there calmly and clicked the stopwatch like she wasn't about to become the world's first human chew toy.

And then he saw something that made him scream in triumph.

"YAAHAA!"

Sena had hit the fence, so she had to stop. Cereberos immediately pounced.

And proceeded to lick her all over.

"E-Eh?"

His tail was wagging furiously, making him look for all the world like man's best friend. She stared at him, bewildered. He panted at her and licked the side of her face again. Then he flopped down next to her, rolled around, and whined.

She blinked.

"Um," she said weakly, reaching up tentatively to scratch him behind the ears, "G-Good dog?"

He barked, as if saying, _you got that right!_

"Se…Sena-kun, that's amazing!" Kurita, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, lifted her up and tossed her into the air. Again. And again. He didn't look like he was going to stop soon. He was very much elated. "I can't believe it! That's really amazing! You shouldn't have to hide this kind of talent!"

"Eh?" Sena managed to squeak in between tosses. "Hide—talent—what?"

"Keke, fucking girly, you got a fucking 4.2!" Hiruma said, grinning. Again. Like the maniac he was. "We'll win the fucking tournament this spring!"

"Oh yeah! The tournament is coming up!" Kurita said. He placed Sena on the ground carefully. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?"


	7. how to tame a runningback: encounter

_**girl got game**_

**how to tame a runningback: encounter**

* * *

The morning before the tournament began, she went out for a jog. She had done so every morning since Riku first taught her how to run, but now she did it with a renewed sense of purpose.

Because someone had told her she was talented.

Because someone had told her she could be useful.

Because someone had told her she was needed.

Because someone had told her she mattered.

"_Eh? The American football team?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_But Sena! You can't play American football, you're a girl! And you're so small, and weak, and—and those giant men could _crush_ you, Sena!"_

"_B-But Mamori-nee—"_

"_It was that Hiruma, wasn't it? I bet he threatened you into joining! That jerk! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"_

"_N-No, Mamori-nee-san! H-Hiruma-senpai didn't do anything! I…I joined on my own."_

It didn't matter that that person was a terrifying delinquent-like devil, or that that person didn't really seem to see her as a human being. Someone had told her she mattered. She had made two (?) new friends since high school began. She was doing well, she told herself as she began to pick up her pace, really, really well. Her high school career was off to a good, fresh start, and it felt like being hit with spring sunshine after years and years of barren winter. She started to hum under her breath.

"Hiii!"

Sena, who was not very good at thinking and running at the same time, ran smack into someone.

She stumbled backwards a little, but held her footing. "I—I'm s-sorry!" she bowed repeatedly, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. "That was my fault! I sh-should've been w-watching where I was g-going! I'm sorry, y-you're n-not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, I am fine. It was my fault as well. I apologize for running into you."

"O-Oh, that's oka—no, I mean, it was my fault! Sorry!" she bowed again, unable to shake off years of conditioning. Her cell phone beeped at that moment, signaling that it was time for her to get to the train station. "Ah! I-I have to go—sorry again!"

And then she sped off as fast as she could. Just thinking about Hiruma's possible punishment for latecomers made her that much faster.

Shin Seijuro stared after her with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Almost 50 reviews? Whoa. Thanks a lot guys~ Cereberos is a good boy for Sena, yes. Actually, I'm pretty sure I got the spelling wrong, if it's supposed to be "Cerberus" like in the Greek myths...but the spelling is already there and it's based on the Japanese pronunciation anyway, so whatever.**

**Slow updates will be slow from now on, since this is the last of my stored stock.**


End file.
